Mobius Crimson Version
by Werehog20
Summary: A Pokemon-Mobian fused world where Mobians are the companions of Trainers. New Trainers Red, May, and Silver are to team up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and collect the 7 Chaos Emerald Badges while each facing their own issues and events. The focus on this Version of 3 is on Trainer Silver & Mobian Knuckles as they each have something in mind about the past.
1. 1 - Mobian & Trainer Backstory

_**Mobius Crimson Version**_

**Chapter 1 – The Guardian of the Emeralds**

**Knux POV**

"_I may be a Mobian, but I hold an important mission. I was born on Angel Island but never met my parents, so another Echidna Mobian known as Tikal took me in. She told me of how she was part of the gym on the Island, where trainers and Mobian partners would fight to hopefully become the next Champion by first winning the 7 Chaos Emerald Badges. She also told me of a legend about the original Chaos Emeralds that the 7 Badges represented and how in the past the Echidnas were the protectors of them. She said they were lost for an unknown reason now, but I wish to find them once more, so when a professor known as Birch asked the gym leader if I could stay at his lab then be partnered with a trainer, I immediately agreed to it."_

* * *

**Silver's POV**

I had grown up in the middle of Westopolis my whole life as the only child of a rich mother. As for a father, I don't know about him and I don't care, but as time passed I was spoiled to the point of madness, so I set off to the Mobian Lab in Green Hill, where I would begin my quest for my own power.

Since Green Hill was a bit of a distance away, I agreed to being driven there by one of my mom's limos, but I had strictly said I would start off just like any trainer, with only an empty backpack, 1,000 Rings, and my knowledge. When I got to the top of the hill where the Mobian Lab was, I saw the Professor Birch & another trainer.

"Hello!" called out Professor Birch, "You must be Silver, correct?"

"Yeah. When can I get my starter Mobian?"

"I'm still waiting for one more Trainer, so if you wouldn't mind waiting another moment…"

"Fine… Who are you?" I asked, motioning to the other Trainer.

"I'm Red…"

"Red? Like the color red?"

"Well your name is Silver, like the metal right?"

"Well that's more precious than a mere color," I replied harshly.

"You should watch what you say or I'll have to put you in your place," he responded with a kind tone, which annoyed me.

At this moment I felt a spark of a new rivalry rise, wanting nothing more than to knock the guy out… After what seemed like a long time I broke the silence by replying, "… I'll have to keep my eye on you…"

"Again, don't give me that kind of tough talk or I'll have to beat you senseless… Hahaha!"

"Oh look!" called out Birch, trying to keep a human battle from happening, "It's the third trainer!"

"About time!" we called out, making me instinctively react with a stare which Red disregarded. The third trainer May just seemed like another one of those overly cheery people, so I'm going to keep my distance. When it finally came time to choosing my starter, the Red Echidna quickly caught my attention.

"Hm… Those are some huge fists… And those spiked knuckles are sure to deal heavy damage… How about it Knux?"

It appeared that name wasn't the best choice for him since he was embarrassed for a second while the Blue Hedgehog and the Yellow Fox appeared to be laughing. I thought it was a good name, so I'll make them pay, especially the Blue Hedgehog since he's partnered up with Red… Once we got outside I pulled out the Mobi-Dex the Professor gave us after a long lecture and checked Knux's stats.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex: #3 – 'Knux'**

Species – Echidna

Type – [Wind] [Fighting]

_A wild & tough echidna that seems to act like a guardian of something…_

Stats:_  
_

Current Ev. Stage: 1 "Classic Knuckles"

Lv. 5 / Exp. 0%

Current Attacks:

Spin Attack [Wind]: The user jumps into the air & curls into a ball as they impact the foe.

Leer [Normal]: Lowers the foe's defense

* * *

"Hm, you have some potential Knux. Where do you want to go first?" I asked as Knux led me to a route with a sign that said Seaside Hill. "Ok then, let's see if we can find a decent challenge."

* * *

**Knux's POV**

"_Hm, this trainer seems a bit cold… He'll have to do, but I'm going to have to give him a lesson somehow to show respect… I'd say to go to Angel Island, but that's more ahead… Oh well, let's start training on Seaside Hill, maybe that scenery will calm him down!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: This may appear small because it is 1 part of 3 story-lines that are going on at the same time along with _Mobius Cerulean Version_ and_ Mobian Goldenrod Version_, so also read those too if you want to see the full story!_  
_**

**Anyways, this story-line will focus around Trainer Silver & Mobian Knuckles. The plot will become clearer as the story-line progresses, but if you have any questions after reading all 3 story-lines then send a PM so I can make it clear!**

**-Werehog20**


	2. 2 - Route 03 Seaside Hill & Ocean Palace

_**Mobius Crimson Version**_

**Chapter 2 – Silver's Route: Seaside Hill**

**Silver's POV**

"Now where could that annoying trainer Red be?" I muttered as I walked through the Seaside Hill route, a seaside view complete with long beaches, grassy cliffs, and old ruins that appear not even a day old. "I have to admit, this place is not half bad Knux. It's surely nicer than the smog and clutter of Westopolis…"

Knux gave a slight smile before he stopped and raised one of his large fists, pointing at a cocky youngster trainer who had just beaten a bug-trainer to the point of tears.

"Heh, he thinks he's all high and mighty does he? Time to take him down a notch and see how you do in battle; what do you think Knux?"

Knux barely had time to nod before the youngster trainer came up and shouted, "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Hmph, time to put you in your place kid. Knux, time to fight!"

The youngster trainer responded by looking at a green bird with a red neckerchief and calling out, "Bean, I choose you!"

"Bean? I don't recall hearing about him…" I mutter as I check his Mobi-Dex entry.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #7 - Bean**

Species – Duck

Type – [Fighting] [Flying]

_A 'forgotten' (hard to find but not special) Mobian that fights with explosives that appear from nowhere, a space dubbed 'hammerspace' (an odd space where Mobians can draw out items)._

* * *

"Clever, trying to use a forgotten Flying type against my Fighting type…" I mutter after checking his entry. "Knux, stay on guard for any Flying type moves and follow my command."

* * *

**Knux's POV**

"_How dumb does my trainer take me for?" _I thought, annoyed at Silver's words._ "Of course I know to be careful for Flying type attacks, and you don't need to act like a boss for me to listen to you! Ugh, time to fight…"_

"Knux, use Spin Attack!" commanded Silver as I was already readying that attack by wall climbing up a cliff and curling into a ball on my descent.

"Bean, use Bomb Throw!" called out the youngster as Bean randomly pulled out one of his bombs and threw it where I was coming down. I could do nothing but take the hit as I was blown back, collapsing on the ground near Silver. Bean was Leering at me as the trainer cockily asked, "Hah, is that all you got?"

I stood up and Leered back as Silver replied, "That was a cheap move, which you will pay for…" A beeping noise came from the Mobi-Dex as Silver added, "Well what's this?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #3 – 'Knux'**

Stats:

Current Ev. Stage: 1 "Classic Knuckles"

**Lv. 6 / Exp. 12%**

Current Attacks:

Spin Attack [Wind]: The user jumps into the air & curls into a ball as they impact the foe.

Leer [Normal]: Lowers the foe's defense

**Mach Punch [Fighting]: The user throws a punch at blinding speed.**

* * *

"You've already learned Mach Punch? Perfect…" muttered Silver, causing the youngster to exclaim, "Speak up so I can hear your acceptance of defeat!"

"You're really starting to annoy me kid; time to show you a lesson…"

While the two trainers were talking between battle Bean continued to Leer at me while saying, "That was a dumb move right there; you left yourself wide open! Hahaha!"

I kept up my own Leer as I responded, "Well, it's true what they say: An arrogant trainer raises an arrogant Mobian."

"Who taught you that nonsense?"

"My wise mother and head Mobian of the Angel Island Gym Tikal."

"Ugh, that annoying Mobian cost me my victory of the Second Chaos Badge! Well at least I can wreck her son…" Bean said angrily, readying another Bomb Throw.

"Keh, she was right in stopping your hopes of being a Champion Mobian," I replied, feeling a new power grow in my fist, "Now I'll uphold both my trainer's and my mother's wishes."

"Bean, use Bomb Throw!" called out the Youngster as Silver quickly reacted by calling out, "Knux, Mach Punch them!" I use my speed to get to Bean before he even has time to launch his bomb, slamming his face into the ground.

"Lucky shot punk!" called out Bean as he got up, since I knew the Mach Punch wouldn't have a strong effect, while his trainer called out, "Bean, use Fury Attack!" Bean rushed towards me with his beak shining as I dodge every one of his swift pecks. On his last attempt to strike me I grab his beak, stopping him in his tracks.

"Nice move," Silver said somewhat impressed, "now use Mach Punch once more!" I gather all of my power as I slam my fist directly to Bean's gut while releasing my grip, sending him flying to his trainer's feet knocked out.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"Maybe that'll show you a lesson that you're not as cool as you think," I state as the Youngster checks on Bean to make sure he's ok. I heard him mutter, "Jerk… Let's go rest at the Mobian Center Bean…" as he left.

I see that Knux is a bit tired too, so I call out to him, "I guess we should head to the Mobian Center in the next town and rest too… Knux?" Knux suddenly turns his head towards a particularly big part of the ruins. He starts to run off to the ruins as I call out, "Where do you think you're going? Knux!" I follow him to the entrance of the ruin, seeing an old stone sign that said Ocean Palace. _"What got into him? Well one way to find out I suppose…"_

* * *

**Knux's POV**

I know that ignoring my trainer's command is not what makes a proper team, but the other side of the coin is that the trainer should understand his Mobian partner as well. I felt a strange, yet oddly familiar power from the ruins as I ran through them with Trainer Silver calling out to me. Tikal always said that I had an odd ability to detect treasure ever since my infant days when I apparently left the main Angel Island town, scaring the gym into thinking I ran away, when they found me on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Hydrocity Route with two Big Nuggets in my fists.

I come to stop in front of a large stone door, the call of this power coming from behind it. It looked like any other door in the ruins, but even if somebody else noticed it they wouldn't have had the strength to smash it as there appeared to be no key. Regardless I try to attack it with a series of my new Mach Punches, knocking the door back and opening it with a large thud. _"Why did it do that? Huh?"_

"There you are!" shouted Silver as he caught up to me. "What got into you?" I point inside with one of my fists, causing him to ask what's been bugging me the last few minutes, "What's in there?"

We walk into the dark hallway of the building as torches started to spring up on each side, removing said darkness. Carvings familiar to the ones on Angel Island appear with the glow of the fire, making my Trainer ask, "What are these pictures about? Knux, what the heck is going on…? What the…?" Silver's eyes open wide as do mine when at the middle of a chamber was, on a high pedestal, none other than the White Chaos Emerald, one of the Seven Chaos Emeralds said to have been lost for centuries.

"_No way… A Chaos Emerald… Maybe I can find them like I wanted to!"_ I thought as I lifted a fist up in victory.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"Knux, what is that?" I asked shockingly as he used the spikes on his knuckles to climb up the pillar and grab the Emerald. The room starts to shake as he jumps back down to me, revealing a barrel-shaped boulder break through the thin opposite wall. "I hate to run away but we got to go Knux!" We rush to the entrance of the Ocean Palace, barely diving to the side as the boulder broke through the gate, rolled to the edge of the cliff, and fell into the water with enough force to splash a fountain of water back up to us. "Ugh… Now care to show me that Knux?" I state while pulling out my Mobi-Dex in hopes of finding any information.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex Appendix #1 – The Chaos Emeralds**

_A long lost treasure that inspired the design of the Chaos Badges of the Gyms, the Chaos Emeralds are rumored to have given unimaginable power to the wielder of all 7, but now they're lost, scattered throughout the reaches of Mobius. One of the most famous legends relating to the Chaos Emeralds includes a tyrant rising to take over the world with the Emeralds, but it's only an old lore._

* * *

"A Chaos Emerald?" I exclaimed, "I thought those were only in myths!" Knux smirks at me while I continue by saying, "So what you're trying to do is find these Emeralds because…? Whatever; take them if you wish but know I want to forge my own power. Now it's time to rest before challenging the first gym tomorrow."

* * *

**Mobian POV**

Atop the Chaos Emerald Ruins on Angel Island, whose first chamber served as the gym for the town, sat the three Mobians of the gym: A blue aqua-like humanoid, an ancient-like dressed echidna, and a mysterious robed being.

The blue being's eyes flashed as he turned to the echidna, nodding at the sense of Knux obtaining the White Chaos Emerald after purposely unlocking the door before Knux's Mach Punch hit it. The echidna asked, "So he's obtained the Chaos Emerald as planned correct?" She then turned to the robed being and added, "It appears your prediction is coming true. Sonic has run into Robotnik and Knux has started his quest for the Emeralds…"

"Indeed, the old legend will start to unravel as it was foretold long ago when the Chaos Emeralds were scattered. Now we must see if the Heroic Trio is ready for the task at hand…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on Knuckles' story, but even on my break they filled me up with annoying homework, but I had some spare time today to finish, thank God! Anyways, this should introduce some more of the plot on Knuckles' part and hopefully provided more action.**

**Be sure to vote on the Poll to give your opinion of which story you want to see updated more often!**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**-Werehog20**


	3. 3 Conquering Windmill Isle

**_Mobius Crimson Version_  
**

**Chapter 3 – Conquering Windmill Isle**

**Silver's POV**

It's close to evening as Knux and I walk into the town of Windmill Isle, a nice town built of stone near the various coastlines and meadows. _"I have to admit this is a nice place. It feels like it's full of… Freedom,"_ I think to myself while Knux is healing in the Mobian Center. When he's ok I asked, "Nurse, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a trainer with a blue hedgehog would you? Red?"

"Trainer Red?" the Nurse replied, "Sorry Mr. Silver, but he already came and left during the afternoon. However, I fear he was reckless in taking the Hydrocity Route…"

"Hydrocity?" I scoffed, "Does he really think he can take on the Angel Island Gym so soon?"

All of a sudden none other but May runs up to me and calls out to my dismay, "Hey Silver! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just toughened up a little on Seaside Hill… You?"

"Just taking in the sights and shops of the Windmill Isle before heading out tomorrow!"

"What? Do you mean you already won the badge?" Sure enough, May reached into her bag and opened her badge case, containing the White Chaos Emerald Badge. "Huh, if someone like you can earn a badge, then this will be too easy."

"What's your problem?! You think I can't win any badges just because I don't act all tough like you?"

"It takes strength and determination to develop your own power into something well known…" I mutter, getting annoyed.

"Says the rich boy who's only recognizable because of his mother!"

"That's it! I will show the world I can make a name for myself; Knux, time to challenge this gym leader!" I shouted as I started to storm out of the Mobian Center with Knux in pursuit.

We find the Gym to be a large Windmill with a sign of a Chaos Emerald Badge on top of it. As I walk in a pink-haired girl runs up to me and exclaimed, "Hello! Welcome to the Windmill Isle Gym! My name is Whitney, yours is…?"

"Silver…" I hesitantly say while thinking,_ "Haven't I had enough cheerfulness today? No matter, I'm here for a challenge and I'm getting one now!" _"Whitney, I've heard you have 2 Mobians…"

"I do… Why?"

"I want to challenge you to a handicap match, my one Mobian against both of yours."

"What? Why?"

"I wish to get stronger, nothing more. So do you accept my challenge?"

"… Ok! I'm warning you that I'm no push over, especially in a Heroes Battle! Amy, Cream, one more battle for today!"

"So those are your Mobians?" I mocked as I looked them up.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #9 – Amy Rose**

Species – Hedgehog

Type – [Normal] [Wind]

Current Stage – 1/3 "Classic Rosy"

_A cheerful girl that can be somewhat aggressive at times, she holds her team together. Her item of choice is a Piko-Piko Hammer which allows her to perform a variety of attacks, and she has some skill with seeing the future with her Tarot Cards…_

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #10 – Cream**

Species – Rabbit

Type [Normal] [Flying]

Current Stage – 1/1 "Cream Advance"

_A well-mannered rabbit, she does her best to support her friends in any way she can. She has a creature called a 'Chao' that accompanies her._

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

_"Even though Silver put me in a two on one battle,"_ I thought, _"I have to agree with him on this one. These Mobians seem a bit too easy to beat for my strength… Regardless I have to fight, so…"_ I held up my fists and called out, "Hey, are you two ready to fight?"

Amy called back, "Yeah, don't go easy on us, right Cream?"

"I suppose so…" answered Cream, already hesitating upon seeing my large fists.

"Knux, use Mach Punch now!" called out Silver as I ran ahead and punched towards Amy.

"Cream, use Fly!" called Whitney in a counter attack while Amy defended against my blow.

I quickly jumped to the side before Cream could land her attack. "Dang, a blow from that and I'd be in trouble!"

"Knux, we need to beat Cream first since she has a Flying Type move, use your Spin Attack on her!" I had no choice but to target the rabbit as I jumped up, but before I finished Amy knocked me back with her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Knux, what are you doing?! Be careful!"

_"Ow… Of course I'll be careful! Hey, is it me or am I still in a Spin Attack even though I'm on the floor? Whoa!" _I immediately shot forward, knocking back both Amy & Cream before exiting my new attack.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about, a Spin Dash! Keep it up!" shouted Silver, excited about me learning another move. I followed up with another series of Spin Dashes as both Amy & Cream came at me with Spin Dashes of her own. After a series of collisions Silver called out, "Spin Dash close to them, then use Mach Punch as they counter!" I exited my Spin Dash as Amy was too late in dodging my Mach Punch, knocking her back harshly into Cream and knocking both of them out. "We didn't even break a sweat!"

_"'We'? You mean YOU didn't break a sweat!"_ I thought as I helped the two back up.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

Whitney just stood there shocked as Knux and I claimed victory, "So how about that badge?"

"Oh my… That's some power…" muttered Whitney as she held out the White Chaos Emerald Badge, "I'm sure that you're going to go far, but maybe you should be nicer to Knux?"

"Hmph, we got the job done and that's what matters right? Knux, let's go on to the next route, I want to find a partner suitable to join us…"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #3 – 'Knux'**

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Knuckles"

New Attack(s):

**Spin Dash [Wind]: The user curls into a ball on the ground, charges its speed, and attacks head on.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 90**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it's a short chapter but what did you expect from Knuckles fighting Amy & Cream? Made me feel guilty lol. However I am posting another chapter of this story within a minute or two of this one to make up for the long wait so literally stay tuned!**


	4. 4 The Ninja's Recruitment & Rival Battle

**Chapter 4 – Route 5: Sandopolis**

**The Ninja's Recruitment & Rival Battle**

**Silver's POV**

Even though it was night time I wanted to press onwards to not fall behind of Red & May, as well as find a tough Mobian to join our group. "Even though Whitney was easy to beat, her having two Mobians shows that we need more to join our group," I said out loud as we started to trek into the ruin-filled desert. Knux and I stopped for a second as we heard a rustling, followed by a burst of wind as we saw a dark figure dash from one platform to the next. "What was that? Knux, after him!"

The figure seemed really intelligent when it came to stealth as he was hard to track, but after a while of following the small gust that would come from his movements we ended up at a dead end, "Damn, we lost him! Huh?!" All of a sudden a group of small ghosts appeared, surrounding a space as the figure became fully visible, "There you are, so what are you?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #11 – Espio**

Species – Chameleon

Type – [Dark] [Wind]

Current Stage – 1/3 "Classic Espionage"

_A disciplined chameleon in the ninja arts, he possesses a natural ability to turn invisible and develops more stealth-based attacks as his experience grows._

* * *

**Knux's POV**

_"This Espio guy seems cool, but Silver should know better than to go through the Sandopolis Route AT NIGHT!"_ I thought in conflicting joy and anger, _"First things first, I need to get rid of these ghosts!"_ I quickly used a series of my new Spin Dash to make the ghosts disappear long enough for Espio, Silver, and I to get away to an area lit by the moonlight. "What were you thinking when you entered this place at night?!" I called out to Espio.

"I was practicing my stealth…" he muttered back, "but I suppose I have more to work on if I was detected by you two and ghosts…"

"Yeah, but hey, you gave us a hard time though! Anyways, I was wondering if you'd join our group. My trainer and I are looking for someone tough; you think you have what it takes?"

Espio got into a fighting stance as he called out, "Do YOU think you have what it takes to tame my ninja power?"

"He seems interesting," said Silver, "let's have him join us! Knux, Spin Dash!" I quickly charged up and shot forward as Espio just stood there before turning invisible at the last second and dodging my attack.

"Huh? Whoa!" Espio suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked me head on with a whirlwind fused Spin Attack.

"What the… Knux, counter with Mach Punch!" Before he disappeared again I quickly landed a clean blow, leaving a considerable mark as he hid in the shadows, "Not half bad Knux, keep that up!" I continued to dodge and attack, chipping away at Espio's energy until he could no longer hide, "We got him now- What the?!"

As I approached for the last blow he quickly kicked up a small tornado, heavily damaging me as I flew back into a wall, "Ugh… You're pretty good Espio… NOT good enough though!" I shouted while Espio was getting closer, then breaking out in a Spin Dash towards him and having him collapse to the floor.

"You have quite the brute force Knux…" muttered Espio while struggling to get up, "I'd be honored to add my ninja power to your team…"

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"So Espio shall be joining us then?" I said out loud while Knux helped him back up, "That's good. Let's find a safer area and rest for the night before moving on tomorrow.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #11 – Espio**

Current Attacks:

Whirl Attack [Wind]: A variation of the Spin Attack unique to Espio  
Attack: 40  
Accuracy: 85

Leaf Swirl [Wind]: A small tornado that deals damage and provides temporary cover  
Attack: 60  
Accuracy: 100

* * *

The following morning Knux & Espio were well rested and ready to move on as we had breakfast and broke down our camp. As soon as we were about to head out however, May ran into us yet again, "Oh it's you…" I muttered, wishing I ran into Red instead to face him.

"Why are you so moody every time I show up around you?!" May called back, somewhat angered.

"I just want to run into Red to at least get a decent challenge, that's all…"

"If that's what you wanted, why didn't you say so?! I'm no pushover you know!"

"Very well, I guess a fight with you will be a good morning warm up…" I call out, glad to be given a chance to show my strength to back up my claims. _"Perhaps she might even run into Red and tell him about my strength…" _"Knux, Espio, ready for a Heroes Battle?"

"Tails, Cosmo, time to prove our own power!" May called back as her Mobians got ready.

* * *

**Knux's POV**

"Hey Tails, it's been a while!" I greeted as I saw the kitsune, then taunted, "Who's your little friend?"

"Oh her name is Cosmo…" he replied somewhat embarrassed, "She joined us back on Emerald Hill."

"Hello," Cosmo said to me, "So you're Knux? You look as tough as Tails said, so it'll be an honor to go up against you. Who's your partner?"

"His name is Espio," I answered as Espio stayed quiet, concentrating from what I could tell, "He just joined us yesterday so this will be his first battle. Ready Espio?"

Espio only nodded his head as Silver gave his first command, "Knux, rush ahead with your Mach Punch and Espio follow with Whirl Attack!" We both did so as I targeted Tails and Espio targeted Cosmo, but at the last second Cosmo put up a Protect against both of our attacks.

"Is that all your 'power'?" cheerfully taunted May, "Tails use Fly and Cosmo use Sweet Scent!" As Espio and I were regaining our composure a great aroma stopped us in our tracks for a split second, giving Tails enough time to land a harsh blow on me.

"Owww, what's with everyone using Fly against me?!" I shouted while charging a Spin Dash and Espio covering us with a Leaf Swirl. I quickly shot out, but before I could land my strike a random Grass Knot tripped me over, leaving me vulnerable to Tails' own Spin Dash.

"Calm yourself Knux," muttered Espio as he turned invisible, "and focus on the task at hand… Try to become one with the environment."

I looked around as I dodged Tails' & Cosmo's attacks, but all I saw was sand and some rocks, "Wait, I think I know what to do! Espio, give me some cover!" Espio quickly whipped up another Leaf Swirl around Tails & Cosmo as I dove into the ground; as soon as the small tornado vanished, I quickly tore up and landed a hard blow on Cosmo while Tails was able to fly out of the way.

"Hm a Dig," muttered Silver, "impressive, now keep it up!"

"Tails, grab onto Cosmo and fly!" countered May as Tails carried up to the sky, somewhat blushing.

"Or not… Espio, use another Leaf Swirl to bring them down!" Espio did so, but Cosmo put up another Protect as Tails dove towards us. Without any further second to react we took the blow and were sent hard into some nearby pillars.

"Ugh, not half… bad Tails…" I managed to mutter before collapsing.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"What?" I exclaimed, "I lost to YOU?!"

"Hmph, maybe you should take better care of your Mobians…" May responded as Tails & Cosmo rejoined her as she started to walk away.

"Ugh, this won't be the last you hear from me!" _"I was just being careless, that was all… right?" _I thought as I checked on my team before heading out to the next town.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do apologize for not updating as often as I have stated. I do want to, but life happens lol. I hope these two chapters make up for it and I will be (hopefully) posting a chapter for the other two story-lines as well.**

**For those who have read _Thanksgiving on the Black Comet_, the sequel _Christmas at Tails & Cosmo _is now posted on SonicFanaticInc's page if you wish to see the struggles of the dysfunctional family go on!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
